


That's new

by Golly_Gosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sollux has a panic attack, They're gay tbh, feel better fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_Gosh/pseuds/Golly_Gosh
Summary: You're name is Sollux Captor, and you have to admit. You've been in a worse situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to write better so this is pretty bad as usual, hope you like it and feel better Owl!
> 
>  

You're name is Sollux Captor, and you have to admit. You've been in a worse situation. 

 

You're current "predicament" is that you're in the arms of one sleeping highblood and the whole reason why you're here is flooding back to you in your half asleep and drowsy state. You can remember it clearly as you pay attention to the way his hemopusher isn't beating as fast as it was when he first found you, or that his chest isn't contricted with worry and he actually feels calm laying with you like this. This is much calmer than when he first found you, it was just a migraine, but, it was somehow way bigger and scarier to him than it was you. 

 

It was just a normal day, but you could tell something was wrong when you first got out of your 'coon earlier. You felt light and content like you were mixed between being happy and tired with being sad, stressed and about to break down. It was just a mood swing, just a mood swing you had repeated to yourself trying to make sure your pan was thoroughly convinced that it was just that. It surprised you that even hearing Eridan's voice could have set something this off on such a high scale. To sum it up you were sobbing, shaking and rambling out words incoherently and it scared him. Since when did he even care? You found this out in the middle of the whole ordeal, your head being pressed into his chest and his arms around your upper and lower back, holding you close. He was being gentle about it too, no claws or shouts to stop "bein' such a damn wwriggler." You made a small noise as you started to grip at his shirt and just sobbed harder as he shooshed you. 

 

You actually made a small laugh, it's over now and he fell asleep before you did. After you told him more than three times that it was okay for him to sleep, he's so paranoid. After a while of laying there and contemplating everything that happened earlier you finally sit up. Of course the arms still around you are clinging almost tightly, ugh, he needed to let go for only five minutes. That was it, after a few tries of squirming and slipping away to actually do it. You stood up and went to the abultion block to take care of a few things before you came back to find him sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes.

 

Once he actually noticed you were back in the room he dropped his hand and his eyes went wide, and this was also when you noticed his eyes glow a little too. Yours more than his though, he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Howw are ya feelin', Sol?" The sound of his voice kinda pulls you out of whatever you were just doing, more than likely trying to count all of the freckles on his cheeks. You got to about twenty-four. Okay, he has that look of worry again, no one needs to worry about you. You'll just be in the way and you nod. 

 

"Yeah ED. I'm fine now." You mutter in return just walking over and sitting next to him, earning an arm over your shoulder. Why does that actually make you feel better? You groan audibly as you leaned on him now, "I- you thhouldn't be here worrying about me, it'th not your job. Or anyoneth.." You muttered to him with a frown. He frowned a moment after and looked at you.

 

"Sol, yes I should. Wwe al- wwell, I think I might actually be the worrier out of all of us. Kar doesn't count." That made you laugh lightly, "But I am serious. I do care, more than I thought and c'mon. Wwe aren't wwrigglers anymore.." And you laugh again, "So again, are you okay?" He kept pushing, he apparently needed to know how you were doing and if your well being. If you were honest, no, you weren't okay but, right you could say yes, you felt okay. So you nod.

 

You sigh, you'll deal with the rest of this when you aren't tired, because wow your tired. You even lay down to show the extent but Eridan just sits there, so you need to make him lay back down with you. He calms you down and you still feel anxious and you need his arms back around you, you can't help the tired snicker. "ED, you can hug me, I'm not going to cut your armth off." There was light sarcasm as he finally hugged you. Finally. 

He made a soft noise as you two laid there, it sounded like he wasn't sure what to do, but you answered that pretty quickly. "Thleep, I know you're tired too. I- I don't want you to leave yet tho. thleep here with, me." You mumbled as you heard the soft purr coming from him, well his chest really but it was a nice noise. It calmed you actually, but, so did the fingers running through your hair. This, this was a good way to sleep, once you actually sleep you stay pretty close to him. He fell asleep soon after you did, who knows how long you two slept but that didn't matter. All that did was that you were with him and he made you feel okay.


End file.
